


Angel

by lemoncherry28



Series: TaeWin Song Drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Heaven and Hell AU!, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Taeyong is a devil, WinWin is an angel, slight angst, taewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncherry28/pseuds/lemoncherry28
Summary: Angels and devils aren't supposed to fall in love, but the purest angel manages to fall in love with the worst devil. (in which Sicheng is an angel and Taeyong is a devil and they fall in love)





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~! I would like to thank you all so much for 41 kudos on the last work "Jealous"! I know that 41 kudos may not seem like a lot to many of you, but it means so much for me! Also, I would like to thank those who requested songs for me to write and I was so pleasantly surprised that all of them so far are from NCT! This song request is from yeolbunny and for those who requested songs, I will get to them, so don't worry! 
> 
> Oh, P.S! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO RENJUN, CHENLE'S FORMER PERSONAL TRANSLATOR (lol, now it's Chenle's turn to be Lucas' personal translator), AND NCT DREAM MEMBER~! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Song #2: Angel (requested by yeolbunny) 

.

“I saw an angel

When I first saw you

You shined like an angel from heaven

I got curious

Who do you resemble to be that beautiful?”

-NCT 127;  _ ‘Angel’ _

. 

“Hyung...I’m scared.” The angel felt his hand slowly becoming moist due to the long period of time holding onto his lover’s hand but he could care less. He also felt his legs becoming sore from squatting down for so long and he was sure that he would be sporting a tattoo due to sticking his hand through the holes of the gates for such a long time but he didn’t care. Because the person holding his hand was worth it. 

“Scared of what, Sichengie?” His lover’s deep voice made his stomach flip flop and he desperately wished that he could run into his lover’s arms just like he had dreamed about for so long. But the gates between them tell him that his dreams would never come true. 

“About us. What if we get caught? I...I don’t want anything to happen to you, Taeyong~hyung.” The younger whispered back as he tightened his grip on the other’s hand. 

“ I’m just a lowly devil, Sichengie. I’m more worried about you.” Taeyong murmured as he kissed Sicheng’s hand, making the both of them forget temporarily about their differing worlds. 

Taeyong finds it strange and quite ironic that the worst devil and the purest angel manage to fall in love with each other. He wasn’t supposed to fall in love with an angel that was so pure and good-well, all angels were good but Sicheng was different from them. When the two first met, Sicheng didn’t know what a devil looked like, since well, he never actually saw one before Taeyong, and treated the devil like any regular soul he’s ever met. It shocked Taeyong, seeing an angel treat him so kindly as opposed to other angels who would scorn and look at devils disgustedly. 

“You seem to worry about me a lot, hyung.” Sicheng wondered aloud as he reached his other arm down even further, sure that he would be sporting another mark on his skin, gently running his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

Taeyong hummed appreciatively. “That’s because if God ever found out, I’m afraid he’ll send you to hell.” 

“But then I’ll be with you.” The younger smiled brightly as he pondered on the idea of finally being able to be with his lover. 

“You’re not meant for hell, Sicheng...you belong in heaven, where you’ll be happy and safe.” The older whispered quietly and rather regretfully. 

“But you’re not in heaven with me. How can I be happy if you’re not with me?” The younger replied bravely. 

“I can’t make you happy, Sichengie. I’m a devil and you’re a beautiful angel and we just can’t be together.” Taeyong raised his voice and regretted his actions when he heard his lover whimper. “I’m sorry, Sicheng. You deserve someone better than me.” 

“But I don’t want someone else, hyung. I want you.” Straining his arm one last time, he lifted a hand up to lift up Taeyong’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him. “I love you, Taeyong~hyung.” 

“I love you too, Sicheng.” The older whispered back as the two tried to kiss through the gaps of the gates. It was always difficult whenever they tried to kiss and it really should have stopped them among other things, but it didn’t. 

Sicheng knows that he will never know what it feels like to be in Taeyong’s arms, to have his face littered with kisses, to have properly kiss Taeyong without the gates separating them. But in this moment, he decides, when they break apart and smile at each other, this will do for now. 

End of Song #2. 

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* Ahaha...so? I apologize to yeolbunny for this poor excuse of a song request! Please don't kill me! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ I just had this 'brilliant'-it's in quotation marks because I thought that it was brilliant at that time-if Sicheng was an angel and Taeyong was a devil and what it would be like for them to fall in love but can't because of their different worlds and this was the outcome of it. I would like to turn this drabble into a fic, so if you would like that, please comment if you do. Anyways, please tell me what you thought about this little drabble and if you want, feel free to leave down more song requests for me to do! Thank you so much for reading! *hugs* ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> Note: I really should have put this up in the beginning notes, but I am in no way, shape or form trying to bash any religions out there. Again, I just thought that it would be a good idea to have WinWin as an angel and Taeyong as a devil in this story and I really hope I don't offend anyone. My apologies if I do.


End file.
